1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a casing having a structure capable of implementing assembling and disassembling and attaching and so forth with ease, and the casing, equipment unit, fan units, and electronic equipment capable of assembling and disassembling without using a tool and so forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cooling fan used conventionally in an electronic equipment is attached to an equipment body and an exterior case of an electronic equipment, using fixture parts such as screws, and the assembling and attaching to the electronic equipment require tools such as a driver. A downsized electronic equipment and an electronic equipment having high mounting density in the parts thereof are very troublesome in attaching operation of fan units, and requires time and labor.
There are, for example, JP A 2000-64997 and JP A 2000-22375 as the prior art disclosing an attachment structure or a cooling structure of the cooling fan of the electronic equipment.
JP A 2000-64997 discloses attachment equipment of a cooling fan and a method of attachment of the cooling fan for use in cooling heating parts in the electronic parts of personal computer and other electronic parts, for example, such as an IC, an LSI and an MPU. JP A 2000-22375 discloses a fixture structure of the fan unit in which the replacement of the fan unit is made easily when troubled.
The technique disclosed in JP A 2000-64997 has a structure wherein a cooling fan is disposed on a substrate and an attachment pin is inserted from the frame side of the cooling fan to attach the cooling fan to the substrate. An attachment hole having a diameter, which is larger than the attachment pin is formed on the substrate, wherein the attachment pin has a retaining part on one end thereof, and has a retaining washer on the other hand, which is reduced in diameter when it is inserted into the attachment hole of the substrate and returned to its original diameter after it is inserted into the attachment hole. A coil spring is attached to a part which protrudes on the frame of the attachment pin. With use of such an attachment pin, although it is possible to dispose the cooling fan on the substrate and easily attach the cooling fan on the substrate by inserting the attachment pin from the frame side of the cooling fan, the structure of the attachment pin is complex and the cooling fan is trouble to be removed from the substrate. Further, the fixture strength relies on the elasticity of the coil spring.
Further, the technique disclosed in JP A 2000-64997 has a specific attachment structure in which the cooling fan is directly connected to the heating parts, which structure cannot be generally applied to the electronic equipment.
The technique disclosed in JP A 2000-22375 merely provides a simplified fixture structure having elastic pieces on the fan unit fixing part for fixing the fan units, and the fan units are fixed between the elastic pieces and retaining pieces owing to the elasticity of the elastic pieces, which however not apply the casing to the equipment such as fan units, and so forth.
Meanwhile, when fixing the fixture components such as screws and so forth using tools such as drivers and so forth when attaching the electronic equipment such as cooling fan, the operation influences upon the accuracy and cost of the product.